Pedrunderen
Mud |ailments = Waterblight Earthblight Muddy Poison Muck |weaknesses = Fire Wind Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Pedrunderen is a Fanged Wyvern that shares traits with warthogs, snakes, and wildebeests. It can be often be found cooling off in bogs. Physiology Pedrunderen has a head similar to that of a warthog's, being large and lumpy with a long snout and massive, curved tusks, and a large pair of curved horns can be seen on it. It has hooves and an even number of toes, and its legs are short and stocky. It has a long, giraffe-like neck, and its torso resembles that of a wildebeest's, but is more gaunt in comparison. A long, snake-like tail with Stegosaurus-like spikes lining it can be seen at the end of its body. Its body is covered in dark green, almost black scales, and its chest and back are lined with dark brown hair. Biology Pedrunderen is mainly herbivorous, subsisting on a wide variety of plants, but will occasionally eat small animals when times are tough. Its stocky, hoofed legs help support the beast's weight, and its long neck helps it eat from trees that would be out of reach for many organisms. Its long, spiked tail, massive horns, and large tusks help it protect itself from predators. It is a powerful digger, using its tusks to root up plants and dig burrows it can use as nests and shelter from predators and heat, and it is prone to swallowing mud when digging, which it stores in a specialized sac for later use against foes. Many of the plants it eats are poisonous, and it developed a resistance to poiosn and a specialized sac that stores their contents in response. Its scales are durable and can be used to absorb shocks, and its hair helps store heat during the night and release heat during the night. It enjoys cooling off in bogs, and has been known to mark them as its territory to warn competitors to stay way. Males have two kinds of breeding tactics: the "staying" tactic, where they decorate their burrows with anything they can find to lure females in, and the "roaming" tactic, where they actively seek out females and compete with each other for them, with females choosing mates based on how large their tusks and horns are and how well-decorated their burrows are. Once a female chooses a mate, they will copulate in the male's designated burrow, producing two to eight hatchlings per birth, and the male will leave them to sustain himself while the female takes care of the hatchlings until they are old enough to sustain themselves. Due to its large size, it does not have many predators, but is occasionally preyed on by other large monsters such as Rathalos, Tigrex, Seregios, Glavenus, Sand Barioth, and Teostra, and faces competition from other powerful herbivores such as Duramboros, Monoblos, and Diablos. On some occasions, it eats rocks to gain minerals its body is lacking in. Behavior Pedrunderen is territorial, attacking anything that draws near its marked burrows and waterholes with mud and poisonous spit. Abilities Pedrunderen has great reach due to its long neck, allowing it to eat from trees, and its tusks grant it strong digging abilities that allow it to root up stubborn plants and dig burrows. It has the ability to use the Mud element in battle, and can inflict Poison with its bites and toxic saliva. Habitat Pedrunderen lives in wetlands and deserts. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,250 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x, rounded up): 2,888 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,675 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,825 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 30 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Horns: 20 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Neck: 55 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Torso: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Gore Pedrunderen lunges at the hunter and swings its head up. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Poison. Swinging Charge Pedrunderen scrapes its right foreleg across the ground twice, then charges at the hunter with its head swinging in multiple directions. This attack deals medium-high damage. Body Slam Pedrunderen stands up on its forelegs, then slams its whole body onto the ground. This attack deals high damage. When used in a watery area, it inflicts Waterblight, and when used in a sandy area, it inflicts Earthblight. Tail Whip Pedrunderen rears its tail up, swings it clockwise, then swings it counter-clockwise. This attack deals medium-high damage. Tail Spin Pedrunderen shifts to one side, then does a 360 degree spin with its tail extended. This attack deals medium-high damage. Mud Ball Pedrunderen rears its head up, then spits a ball of mud at the hunter, which leaves a patch of mud behind. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight, Earthblight, and Muddy, while stepping in the mud patch deals no damage and inflicts Muk. When enraged, it can charge up the attack, which releases a cluster of mud balls that explode, increasing the attack's power and range. Poison Spit Pedrunderen rears its head up, then spits a ball of poisonous saliva at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Poison. When enraged, it can charge up the attack, which releases a cluster of mud balls that explode, increasing the attack's power and range. Weapons Great Sword Gnu Metal Blade --> Gnu Metal Blade+ --> Grand Gnu Sword and Shield Entrenching Tool --> Entrenching Tool+ --> Trench Titan Dual Blades Jagged Spades --> Jagged Spades+ --> Specialist's Spades Lance Pedrunderen Rook --> Pedrunderen Rook+ --> Pedrunderen's Crusade Gunlance Bog Buster --> Bog Buster+ --> Baron of the Bogs Switch Axe Catoblepas Axe --> Catoblepas Axe+--> Catoblepas Decapitator Charge Blade Swamp's Rage --> Swamp's Fury--> Swamp's Wrath Insect Blade The Beast --> The Beast+--> Lord of the Flies Heavy Bowgun Phacocannon --> Phacocannon+ --> Phacoconqueror Bow Bovine Bow --> Bovine Bow+--> Bovine Blightbringer Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 Skills: Negate Bind, Tremor Res, Divine Protection, Heat Surge High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 Skills: Negate Bind, Tremor Res, Divine Protection, Heat Surge G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 Skills: Negate Bind, Tremor Res, Divine Protection, Heat Surge Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -10 Skills: Negate Bind, Tremor Res, Divine Protection, Heat Surge High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -10 Skills: Negate Bind, Tremor Res, Divine Protection, Heat Surge G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -10 Skills: Negate Bind, Tremor Res, Divine Protection, Heat Surge Carves Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Horns- The horns will break off. Legs- The legs will become scarred. Tusks- The tusks will break off. Tail- The tail will become scarred (1st break), and then severed (2nd break). Quests Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Event Trivia * Pedrunderen is based on the catoblepas, a scaly, wildebeest-like monster with a pig's head that is notable for its poisonous breath and petrifying gaze. * When exhausted, Pedrunderen will fail to spit mud and poison at hunters. It can recover stamina by eating plants. * Pedrunderen's name is a portmanteau of pedra, which is Cantonese for "stone", and runderen, which is Dutch for "bovine". * Pedrunderen's Heavy Bowgun line is named after Phacochoerus, the genus in the Suidae family that warthogs make up, and the Insect Glaive line is named after both the titular pig head from Lord of the Flies and the fearsome entity within the children in that book. * Pedrunderen only appears in Daytime quests. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Mud Element Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64